A one time thing
by Selestria
Summary: Fujiko decides to give Lupin a visit at his hotel room, but finds a big suprise.


Title: A one time thing

Author: Selestria

Pairing: Fujiko? ( It's a surprise)

Summary: One a night before a Heist Fujiko decides to pay Lupin III a little visit in his hotel room, low and behold she gets a bit of a surprise.

Fujiko Mine lay sleeping soundly on the king sized bed provided by the hotel. The red silk sheets she requested now splayed across her mid section. She wore a tiny purple nightgown, and put her hair in a loose fitting ponytail. The window above her bed was uncovered and opened letting the moonlight into her room. Besides the window was a tree, and on this tree was a very obnoxious bird or what sounded like a bird.

Fujiko woke up ready to fling the clock that sat at her night table at this bird. She then looked up and read the clock, 2 AM. She sighed out of frustration, 'There's no way I'm going back to sleep with that racket, might as well see what Lupin I is up to,' She stepped out of bed grabbing the robe that lay on the chair next to the dresser. She put it on and walked out the door into the hallway. She tried to remember what room he was in, pacing back and forth.

She then turned to the door she believed was Lupin's and slowly turned the knob. She quietly and gently pushed the door open just enough for her to slip in. Closed the door behind her and get adjusted to the darkness of the room. The blinds were shut and the only light visible was the clock that lay on the side table. Fujiko whispered softly, "Lupin." There was no response, so she took a few steps forward and whispered again, "Lupin?" Then finally she heard a shuffling of the sheets confirming that someone was there.

She then slowly but surely made her way towards the bed, kneeled down to next to his side of the bed. She listened to him breathing for a minute, whispered his name again.

Finally she got a response, a deep grunt, she smiled at how vulnerable he was at this moment. Fujiko then reached up for the side table to help her stand up, not realizing the brimmed hat that sat right next to her hand

Making her way over to the other side of the bed, she took off the robe and nightgown. She then moved the cover and slipped into the bed, inching her way closer to his body. She reached her hand and felt his tightly muscled arm. Her fingernails raked up and down his arm, causing him to breath in sharp. She smiled at his response and felt his hands automatically go to her waist. Rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion on her stomach. She sighed a breath of relief, she then leaned forward and lay on top of his rock hard body.

Fujiko moved her head toward his shoulder, kissing and nibbling on the skin. She then moved up towards his neck, biting and sucking just behind his ear. He made a noise of a mix of a whimpered and a moan. One of his hands rubbed up and down her back while the other reached up and cupped her breast. She in return whimpered loudly into his ear.

Their legs intertwined underneath the sheets, he then reached up and cupped her face pulling her closer to his. She could feel the growing bulge from his boxers against her thigh. They felt each others hot breath against each others lips, Fujiko couldn't take anymore and kissed him, tasting soft moist lips. He kissed her back pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, got up and startled his hips. He forced his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan against his mouth. She grinded her hips against his groin, making him groan in pleasure. He then started gyrating his hips along with her rhythm. His hand went straight into her hair, running his fingers through her locks of hair While the other was grasping onto the clasp of her bra, with expert hands he unclasped it and threw it onto the floor.

She let out a load moan when she felt his lips against her breast. She pulled away from his kiss and grinded harder against his already rock hard member. "Oh god, Oh," she moaned then reached out to grab his face. That's when she felt facial hair, she knew he never grew facial hair. "Lupin?" she tried to keep her voice in check.

"Huh?" The guy's voice was husky and had a bit of roughness in it. They both let go of each other, he then leaned over and turned on the light. They both looked at each other in complete shock.

"JIGEN!" She yelled in shock.

"FUJIKO!" He did the same, she immediately got off him and sat at the opposite side of the bed. After a few seconds Jigen spoke up, " What are were you doing in here?"

"I thought that this was Lupin's room" she said looking everywhere else but him.

"Oh," He said trying to hide the disappointment from his voice. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. She then started picking up her clothes off the floor, walked over to his side of the bed and picked up her bra.

She was about ready to leave when she thought, 'Well it's only for one night what could it hurt. Plus he is really good with his hands.' She smiled to her self and stood right next to him. "Hey Jigen can I ask a favor?"

Jigen's eyes shot up expecting her to leave, "huh?' They both looked into each others eyes, Fujiko stared amazed at how she never noticed how incredible his eyes were. "Oh yea sure, his room is down the hall," he said, not realizing that he was staring at her lips. They both slowly moved closer towards each other, their lips were just a mere inches away from each other. Jigen then filled the gap and kissed her softly, her arms went automatically to the back of his neck. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, massaging his scalp.

He reached out and grabbed her hips pulling her back onto the bed with him. Fujiko then straddled him once again, feeling his hands rub against her breasts and then to the hem of her underwear. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues collided against each other. He then grabbed hold of her underwear, stopped the kiss and looked up into her eyes making sure that this is what she wanted. She smiled at how gentle he was being nodded and kissed him hungrily.

The next morning Fujiko walked into her room smiling like a fool, and found a snoring Lupin in the buff on top of her bed. She rolled her eyes and picked out an outfit from her suitcase, and went into to bathroom. At around 12 they all met up in Lupin's room to discuss the plan. They all sat at different locations in the room, Fujiko took the couch, Lupin lay sprawled across the bed, Goeman sat close to the window and Jigen leaned up against the door.

"Hey Fujiko where were you last night I waited all night for you outside the window?" He asked curiously.

"So you were the one making those obnoxious noises last night?" She said with a smirk across her face.

"Hey you didn't answer the question," He said sitting up and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Lets just say I had to get a certain gun polished up," she said smiling and bit her lip. She then turned to look at Jigen who pulled his hat down covering his eyes and ad a broad smile across his face.

"Huh?" Lupin asked scratching his head.

FIN

A/N: Ok just a quick hint this pairing I doubt has ever been done, plus I wrote this at one O'clock in the morning so be understanding.


End file.
